1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chair, and more particularly to a chair having a reinforced attaching or mounting mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 4, a typical chair comprises a seat cushion 11 disposed on a bottom board 10, a mounting plate 20 secured on the bottom board 10 with fasteners 21. A bracket 22 is required to be fixed onto the mounting plate 20 with one or more welding lines 24 and includes an orifice 221 formed therein. A supporting base device 30 includes an actuator 31, such as a pneumatic cylinder or a hydraulic cylinder disposed thereon and having a rod 33 extended therefrom for engaging and securing into the orifice 221 of the bracket 22. A seat back 26 includes an arm 27 having an extension 28 extended therefrom and secured to the mounting plate 20 with a lock pin 23 and a fastener 29 or the like. The bracket 22 is welded to the mounting plate 20 and is the weakest portion of the chair and is normally the first element disengaged from the chair after use. In addition, the arm 27 of the seat back 26 may not be solidly secured to the mounting plate 20.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional chairs.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a chair having a reinforced attaching or mounting mechanism for easily and solidly mounting the seat cushion on the supporting base device.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a chair comprising a bottom board including a channel formed therein, a seat back including an arm having an extension engaged in the channel of the bottom board, a mounting plate secured to the bottom board and engaged on the extension of the arm, and a supporting base device secured to the mounting plate and the bottom board. The mounting plate includes at least one cusp extended therefrom and engaged with the bottom board for forming a gap between the mounting plate and the bottom board.
The bottom board includes a hub secured therein, the mounting plate includes an orifice formed therein and aligned with the hub and communicating with the gap formed between the mounting plate and the bottom board.
The supporting base device includes a rod engaged through the orifice of the mounting plate and secured into the hub.
The bottom board includes a reinforcing bulge extended therefrom and having the channel formed therein for reinforcing the bottom board of the chair.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.